


Romance and Repair

by MusingsOnBuckyBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOnBuckyBarnes/pseuds/MusingsOnBuckyBarnes
Summary: Natasha reunites with Clint at the Tower after two weeks apart.





	Romance and Repair

**Author's Note:**

> Due to some problems in real life, I haven't posted any fics here for about six months. I'm looking forward to rectifying that. I usually write fics focusing on my favorite pairing of Bucky/Steve, but ever since I first saw The Avengers, I have had a soft spot for Clint/Natasha, and during my writing drought I got a very insistent not-plot bunny for them. So for this fic, Bucky/Steve are the background pairing.  
> Also, I wasn't sure what to rate this.

 

xXx

The operation in Florida had gone well. Natasha, Steve, and Bucky had been the only Avengers required to assemble for it, and they succeeded in their mission, with no need to fight or kill anyone.

But, Natasha mused, that did mean there was a lot of adrenalin left to burn off…

On the way back to New York, she considered putting the Quinjet on autopilot so that she could go back to the hold to talk with Steve and Bucky. However, it seemed that they were canoodling – nothing more graphic – so she decided to give them privacy and leave them to it.

It was good to see another assassin in from the cold anyway. Bucky had turned up at Stark Tower a month after the defeat of Project Insight. Now, eight months and many therapy sessions and much hard work later, he was a member of the team.

In New York, the three had a mercifully short debrief at the new headquarters of the new SHIELD. Another good thing about a quick, clean mission.

After that meeting, Natasha changed into her own casual clothes, starting with an old faithful bra that Clint had given to her soon after they had become lovers. It was probably time to throw it out, as it was wearing thin in places. But it had sentimental value. It had been pretty and comfortable, and that was why Clint had bought it for her. Not sexy and impractical, though there were times and places for those. Natasha put on ripped stretch jeans that she hadn’t had time to fix (though the ripped look was now back in), a blouse, and flat, slip-on shoes. Things easy to remove. Because she hadn’t seen Clint for two weeks. He’d been off visiting his brother, but was now back in town.

Then she, Steve, and Bucky were ready to head back to the Tower. Steve said, “I’ll order the car.”

Natasha shook her head. “I’ll do it.” She activated her com link. “JARVIS, we need two StarkCars. My usual, and one that will drive itself while two super-soldiers get up to mischief in the back seat.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. Natasha smiled at them. “Why wait until you get back to the Tower? You controlled yourselves so well in the Quinjet. Just don’t forget your seatbelts.”

Steve laughed and Bucky grinned.

When their car arrived, the boys immediately instructed it to darken its windows, and they said goodbye to Natasha as they piled into the back with a distinct lack of decorum for their advanced years. Natasha got into her own transport, a sleek red sports car. “JARVIS, where is Clint?”

“Agent Barton is at the Tower.”

“Does he know that I’m back?”

“Agent Barton knows that you are in New York, Agent Romanoff, but not that you are on your way to the Tower.”

“Keep it that way. Protocol Entwine.”

She drove instead of letting the car take over. New York traffic was great at keeping her reflexes honed. And it was a good distraction.

When she arrived at the Tower, she asked JARVIS exactly where Clint was.

“Agent Barton is alone on Floor 30.”

The main group rec room area. Perfect. JARVIS would keep the others away for now.

Natasha got into the elevator, which JARVIS had made sure was empty, again as per the protocol, and as it neared her goal, she considered stripping right off before deciding not to. When the doors opened, Clint looked around from where he was sitting on an ottoman, watching TV. He saw her and grinned. So did she. Natasha kicked off her shoes, out of the way next to a pillar, then headed for Clint at a run before leaping at the perfect moment. He braced himself.

She gently landed on his shoulders and flipped around a few times, doing a modified version of her ‘hurricanrana’ moves but without any garroting, shocking, or (too much) thigh-squeezing. She knew how much that turned him on. (As he once put it: “I’d never thought I’d like being a stand-in pommel horse, but there you go.”) Then another move, and she was in his lap, with her legs around his waist and her arms snaking around his torso. “Hello there.”

“I missed you,” he said, and that was all he said, because they set about kissing. They kept their balance on the seat (which Tony had built to try to withstand Bruce’s Hulking-out anyway).

Clint’s hands slid up under the back of her untucked blouse, stroking along her spine and then heading for her bra strap. When he touched it, he broke off from their kissing to note: “Old Faithful!”

“Which means a front snap,” Natasha said and sucked on his ear.

They pulled back a little. Natasha had been pleased that he was in a t-shirt and sweatpants – also easy to remove. He’d probably been planning ahead too. Clint applied himself to the top buttons of her blouse, trying to get enough undone to get the shirt over her head. Some of the buttons popped right off. Natasha laughed, and was still laughing when they got the blouse off, but she stopped when Clint applied his hands and mouth to her breasts through Old Faithful’s now thin fabric barrier. A minute later, there was a ripping noise as the bra was removed.

“Awww…” Clint looked apologetic and sad. Natasha, used to the fall of regimes, put the loss into perspective – the bra had experienced a good, long life and been well-used – and busied herself, stripping him of his t-shirt and tossing it aside. They kissed again, holding, bare torsos plastered together, nipples hardened, before Clint dipped his head to kiss and suck at her breasts again.

Soon Natasha backed off to unbutton and unzip her jeans, then moved to lie on the sofa. She raised her hips up as Clint tried to tug her jeans off. They laughed again when he encountered problems when they were at half-mast around her knees. Natasha shimmied, and finally the jeans were gone.

Natasha lay there, breathing hard. “Take them off,” she said about Clint’s sweat pants. She watched him, and while she did, she trailed her hand down her breast and stomach to the front of her underwear.

As he obeyed, he asked, “Want to do it here, over there –” He nodded in the direction of a nearby bedroom they often used and had stocked for their needs, “– or on our floor?”

Natasha considered. Their suite had their favorite toys and some handy scattered mattresses, plus pairs of trapezes and gymnastic rings for very athletic sexual endeavors that they were more than up to the task for. But it seemed too far at the moment, even if they did start things off in the elevator. She cocked her head towards the hallway and stood up.

Hand in hand, they hurried along that hallway in their briefs, towards their occasional bedroom.

When they were inside, JARVIS locked the door behind them, as part of the Entwine protocols. They had protocols for several situations like these, including the times when they decided to go at it in one of the Tower’s gyms during a workout. (There was one particular balance beam that Natasha only had to look at to become aroused.)

Back in the present, it didn’t take long before they were on the bed, underwear stripped off and flung away, with Clint on top of Natasha at her urging, and oh-so-deep inside her. Her first orgasm arrived in no time. Then she coasted on its delightful aftershocks as Clint continued to thrust.

The reunion sex was quick, as Natasha had been anticipating it for a while and was primed for it, but quick was what she wanted. The intensity was great. And it took the edge off, because this was just the first round.

Their backgrounds meant that they were both very flexible individuals, and they certainly took advantage of that in the bedroom. Clint was in peak physical condition and could bounce back quickly, more often than most other men of his age. And when he couldn’t, they had an impressive selection of sex toys to hand. They loved trying different positions and situations – the things they could do with each other’s bodies was incredible; they could even entwine themselves together like a two-hearted Celtic love knot. Although Natasha had an IUD implant, sometimes they used condoms to keep their intercourse going for even longer.

By now her legs were up on Clint’s shoulders, close to hurricanrana again. She clenched, and not just with her legs. That finished him off, and she tumbled after him.

xXx

Afterwards, they lay there, stroking, dozing, planning, joking and catching up.

Clint said, “I’ve found a great new Chinese restaurant five blocks away. Want to go there tonight?”

“Yes.”

 _Love is for children._ She used to think that. But Clint had proved otherwise to her. As had Steve and Bucky with their own love.

Clint had changed her, or rather let her become herself. Discover her true self. No mask or fakery.

Her first mission for SHIELD had been Clint and her going undercover as a married couple in a suburban neighborhood. SHIELD had noted how well she’d worked with Clint in training sessions, and she knew they could see the chemistry between them. Pretending to be a married couple would be easy. After the mission wrapped up, they still had a few days left in the house to maintain the cover to the neighbors, and when Clint had called to her from the living room, asking if she wanted to go out for food that night or order in, she had appeared at the doorway, naked, and informed him that what she wanted was him. And she really had wanted him. Not as a thank you for him saving her life. Then she had been stunned by his reaction, his refusal.

_“No? You want me. I know you do. And I want you. We are both adults, and the mission is over. So I do not see why we cannot have sex now.”_

_“Um, yeah. But… Let’s get to know each other first. I’m not really into one-night stands.”_

_“You want to go out on a_ date _?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_She was confused, but decided to go with it. Crazy Americans. Or rather, this crazy American. Didn’t kill her when he was ordered to, and wouldn’t have sex with her when she told him to. “All right.” They had ended up having a great time._

In bed in Avengers Tower, Clint cocked his head and looked at her. “What are you thinking about?”

She smiled. “The first time I propositioned you.”

He burst out laughing. “I nearly swallowed my teeth!”

And Natasha had soon realized how much he meant to her, and that she would no longer be ‘comfortable with doing anything’ on a mission with someone else.

xXx

Round Two found her on top, moving up and down, her back arching. After a pleasant interlude of this, she leaned forwards, angling herself to achieve the right friction for a blended orgasm: clitoral and g-spot at once. Clint was ready to lend a hand if required.

Like with most things Natasha set out to do, she achieved it, and did so spectacularly.

Afterwards, they shared a bath. Clint was the man she would trust at her back like this. She lay against him. For a while they relaxed in the scented water, occasionally lightly splashing each other. Natasha smiled as Clint nibbled at her ear.

Then Clint resumed his worship. His hand slid down from cupping her breast, and went along her body, into the water, between her legs.

Soon the bathwater became very choppy and Natasha’s wriggling around against Clint’s hand made him hard against her. She reached back to take hold of him and stroke.

Natasha tilted her head to meet his gaze, again letting him see her at her most vulnerable. Her pleasure was as important to him – more important to him – than his own. He had shown her that sex could be fun and playful, and even more pleasurable than she had known. Not fake. She had never needed to pretend to have an orgasm with him. And she never would.

And in this bath now, so wet and not just from the water or sweat, she definitely did not have to fake the noises she made or the jolt that went through her. She vaguely registered the sound of water splashing over the edge of the tub to land on the floor.

xXx

Eventually, they decided it was time to leave their love nest for now and see what was going on in the Tower. In another hour they would get ready to go to the restaurant.

With this plan in mind, Natasha and Clint started to look through what spare clothing they had in the drawers and wardrobe of the bedroom, but JARVIS said, “Agents, your clothing is just outside the door.”

They exchanged looks and went to investigate. Neither of them bothered to put on their briefs or a towel, even though the privacy protocol of JARVIS keeping the rec room empty would have ended when they had entered the bedroom. The rec room wasn’t visible from the front door of this room but even if one of the other Avengers strolled past, being seen nude wasn’t something Natasha or Clint was fussed about.

Their clothes really were just outside the suite’s front door, neatly folded into two piles, plus their shoes were lined up nearby. They discovered that the buttons from the blouse had been restored and the rip in Old Faithful had been fixed with beautiful stitches, neat and hand-done.

“Old Faithful rides again!” Clint said. As they got dressed, he asked, “JARVIS, is there anyone in the rec room now?” They were both pretty sure of the answer and who it would be.

“Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are there, sir.”

Exactly.

Natasha and Clint went back out to the rec room. Bucky and Steve were sitting together on a sofa. They looked like they had also experienced a very fulfilling, satisfying time – they were in casual clothes, fully dressed apart from bare feet, but there was a glow about them so strong it was a wonder they weren’t generating auroras above their heads.

Natasha and Clint had packed a lot into the last hours, but even they couldn’t compete with two super-soldiers.

Steve was watching TV and had a sketch book open in his lap. Next to him (very next to him), Bucky had a little sewing kit and was darning a sock.

“Thank you,” Natasha said.

Bucky smiled. “I was going to do the same to your jeans, but we weren’t sure if they were supposed to be like that. Fashion is weird.”

“You’re ‘darn handy’,” Clint joked, plonking himself down in an armchair.

Steve said, “Mend and make do.”

Natasha laughed and added, “Sewing B.”

“Sewing is a very soothing activity,” Bucky replied.

And probably very necessary, considering how much clothing damage Bucky and Steve did when getting frisky…

The Winter Soldier had been good at killing. Bucky was good at mending. Helping to mend Steve’s heart, like Clint had done with hers. Mending his own. Being there as a friend to help her mend hers when needed.

xXx

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This is apparently what happens when I wonder if Clint and Natasha include the ‘hurricanrana’ as part of their foreplay…  
> Thanks very much to Nurse Darry for the beta and the title!


End file.
